


The Scarf

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid, Help, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: I always liked the scarf Stanley wears around his neck throughout the movie.This is how he got it





	The Scarf

Tom had ordered several new shirts but had taken ill and was unable to pick them up himself. He asked Stanley if he could go and fetch them for him and the young man smiled and nodded his head.

“You know I like going there,” he laughed.

“You do spend a lot of time there,” Tom chuckled, giving his friend the money needed to pay for the order. “If you buy yourself something try not to get something so...pink? People will whisper.”

Stanley’s cheeks burned at the warning. “Have you heard anything?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level and bored sounding.

“Just a few drunks for now...nothing a few punches to the back of the head couldn’t stop; for now anyway. It’s why I’m giving you the warning.” Tom offered Stanley a reassuring smile. He only wanted the best for the young man that lived with him and Dick. 

Stanley nodded, returning the smile reluctantly before taking his leave. He knew Tom was only looking out for him. He had not told him or Dick about the thoughts that enter his head at night. The desires he has which are not condoned by the Church. If they suspected anything, at least they were of the mind of not probing into other’s business.

But they were only two people and two people can’t fight off an entire village if they have a mind on hanging a deviant. 

Some of Stanley’s worry left him as he stepped into the tailor’s. He approached the counter and paid for the order. He was told that they were just being finished now and could he wait a little? Stanley had no objection and nodded as he stepped out and slipped into the shop next to the tailor’s.

The shop that sold mostly clothing and accessories for ladies.

He made sure that no one saw him, quickly stifling the bell at the top of the door to avoid alerting one of the triplets or their mother. He waited and listened and once he was sure it was safe he allowed himself to breathe. 

Stanley admired the dresses first. He ran a tentative hand down the soft fabric and he wished that he could have clothes as soft as this. 

For a brief moment the image of a woman smiling at him flashed in his head. She was so beautiful and dressed in creams and turquoise. She was smiling at him, a little dog at her feet wearing a matching little coat of his own. 

Stanley blinked and the image was gone. He shook his head, frowning to himself. He didn’t know why he sometimes saw this woman. He had never seen anyone like her in the village nor heard of anyone like her. 

All he knew was that his chest hurt after these flashes, fading to a dull ache.

He turned his attention to the accessories to try and ease his mind. He smiled as he admired the silken scarves, picking up one that was a rich dark blue trimmed with silver. He absently placed the scarf around his neck, looking into a small mirror to see how it looked on him.

He imagined that it was more than just a scarf. In his mind’s eye he was wearing one of those fancy gowns the ladies of Paris no doubt wore. He was beautiful, his face painted to match his dress. He walked freely, soft material swirling around his legs.

Stanley found himself miming holding the bottom of the dress, bowing down low to some imagined person who had complimented his looks. He laughed as he righted himself, looking into the mirror again.

He saw the Bimbettes watching him through the mirror. “Oh! I! Uh…” Stanley spun around to look at the three women, his heart hammering in his chest. What had they seen? What were they going to tell everyone in the village? He could feel the tears threatening to form and fall, bottom lip quivering as the scarf around his neck felt more like a noose.

Elise was the first to move. She approached Stanley and he shut his eyes tightly, bracing to be hit or shouted at.

She removed the scarf from his neck and put it back. “That color doesn’t go with you, Stanley,” she said.

Stanley opened his eyes, staring in confusion. “Huh?”

“I know what colors would work!” Eloise chirped. She was digging through the scarves in a flash, focused on her mission. With a smile she came up with a creamy orange colored scarf, decorated with little red trees. “This is your color,” she said with a knowing nod.

“This is how you should wear it,” Eliana said, taking the scarf from her sister. She folded the scarf over twice and then wrapped it around his throat, tying it carefully to avoid choking him. She turned the knot just so, leaving it so that the ends of the scarf hung down on his right side. 

“Much better,” Elise said with a nod.

Stanley blushed, finding that he could not convince his mouth to form words. He was turned around to look at himself in the mirror. “Oh…” he whispered.

“Keep it.”

“As a gift!”

“A gift for darling Stanley.”

He looked back at the triplets and he smiled, hugging each one in turn. “Merci,” he whispered.

He left the shop then, picking up the shirts and heading back home, his chest feeling warm with happiness. He lightly touched the ends of his new scarf, smiling brightly as he entered his home.

“Look who's back!” Tom chuckled. 

“I got your shirts.”

Tom took them, tilting his head to the side. “A new scarf?”

“Ye-yes,” Stanley nodded, touching the material self-consciously. “The Bimbettes gave it to me. I…”

“I told Dick there was nothing to worry about!”

Stanley blinked in confusion as he was slapped on the back. “Huh?”

“The sisters must have their eye on you, giving you a keepsake like that. Little heartbreaker that you are!” Tom laughed. “Rounds are on me tonight to celebrate!”

Stanley just smiled and nodded, laughing at his friend’s excitement over an imagined courtship of the triplets.


End file.
